Phoebe Halliwell/Alternate Universe
This Phoebe Halliwell is from the Parallel World where moralities are reversed. She is the opposal of the real Phoebe. Though she was evil, she joined with the real sisters to save both sides. History Coming to the Other Reality After sending Leo and Chris to the future, the evil Charmed Ones were confused with the arrival of the good Leo and Chris. Unlike the good sisters, she and Paige waited for them at home, as Evil Gideon told them to do so. Fighting with her Double When the two sets of sisters met in The Underworld, they fought. Both sets of sisters planned the same method of attack, without success. So each sister begin to fight with her counterpart. As both Phoebes did not have powers at that moment they fought a closed combat. When they realized that nobody could win, both Paiges get a phone call from their respective Piper, as she was on labour. Defeating Gideon The good Barbas told them that Gideon was the one behind the universal mess, all to kill Wyatt. With the truth revealed, they put aside their differences and work together to save both Wyatts. The four doppelgängers created The Power of Four Spell trying to kill both Gideons, but they both orbed out before the spell could kill them. Then Evil Phoebe and Paige helped their counterparts, Good Leo and Good Chris to cross back to their world by using "The Power of Four" to open a portal. Chris managed to send Evil Leo and Evil Chris back to theirs before the portal closed. Finding the Mirror Looking for a way to communicate with their counterparts in Gideon's study, they found the Mirror Between Worlds the same time the good ones did. After some discussion, they believed that the way to repair the damage was to do commit a serious act of evil in the good world. They tried to create a spell to return their respective Pipers' proper states of mind, but the good version of Piper cast a spell on her sisters to whammy her sisters, thwarting their plan completely. Presumably the same thing happened to Evil Phoebe and Paige. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. ;Natural Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat Skills:' The evil version of Phoebe showed she was equally skilled at combat as her good counterpart. Notes and Trivia *Due to the fact that she did not use any powers in her appearance, it is impossible to determine if her powers are the same as those of her good counterpart. Appearances Evil Phoebe appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Evil